Killing Me Softly Possestion
by Fleur101
Summary: This one is about Hermione. She loves someone who doesnt love her, somone loves her that she doesnt love. Its all bad and gets worse when she trusts a good lookin stranger to be alone with her in the Dungeon. Its gonna be a good one! This summary sucks, b


A/N- This was already a story, but I decided to change it around. The plot is the same but there are loads of differences. Please, Please review this. I took a lot of time to write it. I might write more, only if I get some reviews. Oh, and this is all broken down into chunks.. I know, funny word. but just to let you know that, although you are all so smart, you would be able to figure it out Alright, im going to go now. REVIEW  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAMER: This is not mine. If Draco was mine I wouldn't just use him in my books.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Boy She Loved  
  
  
  
"OoOoo . Harry."  
  
"I love you, Hermione" Harry Said in a sexy voice  
  
"I love you too, Harry. I've always loved you."  
  
Harry's body slowly faded away from Hermione and She let out a yell  
  
"HARRY! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! I LOVE YOU HARRY! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. It took her a few seconds to realize why she was all sweaty and slowly sat up in bed to come face to face with a certain red haired girl.  
  
"So, I'm not the only one." Ginny said with a laugh  
  
Hermione put her head in her hands, last nights dream came rushing back. "Oh, man. You heard me?"  
  
'Yea," Ginny laughed 'don't worry, I wont tell anyone. But you better go down to breakfast, it's almost over!"  
  
"Thanks Ginny."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Did you sleep good Hun?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down at the Griffindor table in beside him.  
  
"It was fine, love" Hermione gave Ron a kiss on the forehead and quickly put French toast and eggs on her plate.  
  
"We got Herbology this morning." Said Harry who was seated across from Hermione. "Oh, shit and we got Double Potions this afternoon."  
  
Hermione was busy trying to be completely interested in her eggs and not the cute raven-haired boy talking. 'I'm in a good relationship with Ron' Hermione thought 'I don't like Harry! I don't like his sexy black hair. I don't like his fathomless emerald eyes. I don't like his. HERMIONE! Stop it. I like Ron. And Ron likes me. Ron.Ron.Ron!'  
  
"Well, we better get going Herm, if we are going to get to Herbology on time"  
  
"Okay, Ron, I'll be there in a second." Hermione quickly finished her eggs and followed Ron and Harry out of the great hall only a few feet behind them. She was thinking about Harry as she walked. She tried so hard not to look at his ass that was in front of her. All of a sudden a Guy ran from one end of the hall way and pushed Hermione into a small broom closet.  
  
"What the hell!?" Hermione said angrily  
  
"Shuddup for a second, I got to talk to you!" The males voice was raspy and had urgency in it.  
  
Hermione strained to see in the dark she couldn't make out the strangers face. "Yea? What then. Out with it!" She said quite annoyed like any normal person would be after pushed into a broom closet with a complete stranger.  
  
"Harry's in Danger." He said  
  
"What kind of Danger? Is it bad! Can I help? What are you telling me for? Tell Harry!" "If you want to help your friend." The stranger said quickly, obviously annoyed at the naïve questions. "Then meet me in last dungeon on the left at 11:00 tomorrow night" and with that said the stranger quickly left Hermione standing in the dark stunned. Then she realized where she was supposed to be and quickly ran after Ron and Harry.  
  
;; Should I tell him? Hermione thought as she jogged along. What will he do? I'm not a baby. I can take care of this? I hope Harry will be all right? I'm worried! Wait, Would I be this worried if it was Ron and not Harry? Maybe not. No! Of Course I would be worried. I love Ron. :: Hermione had to remind herself this a lot lately. It was just that Ron got boring fast. It seemed their relationship was not as exiting as it was before when their relationship was a secret. Now it was just a habit to kiss Ron in the morning like it had been for the past 3 months.  
  
  
  
Thinking.Staring.Confusing  
  
During potions the next day Hermione wasn't paying attention to what Professor Snape was saying. This was quite unlike her. She just started right ahead not realizing that she was staring at a blonde-haired slytherian in front of her. What should I do? I cant just go down there. ::What if something happens? What if it's a trap? What if I get hurt? What if Harry gets hurt? I don't want Harry to get hurt:: - Ron playing footsies with her under the table interrupted her thoughts. He slowly handed her a note under the table and she read it.  
  
  
  
Are we still on for tomorrow night at 9? I hope so; I'll see you there love! Ron  
  
Hermione gave Ron a 'I totally forgot look' and Ron looked hurt. She quickly scribbled  
  
Something came up- but I promise to make it up to you.  
  
She winked at Ron as he read it and he blushed under his freckles. ------  
  
It was 4:00 and Hermione was sitting in the library looking up Goblin history in the 1850's when Draco Malfoy walked in and sat at a table across from her. Stupid Prick, I hope he doesn't bother me; I really have to get this done. Oh, he's.. reading? What in the world? Since when does Draco Malfoy study at the library alone at 4:00? ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There she is, thought Draco as he quickly picked up a random book and sat down at the table that would give him the best view of Hermione. ::She is so wonderful. She's so smart, so pretty, and so lovable. but she's a mud blood. I cant like a mud blood, but I can make her scream, and make her beg me, and make her moan. And. :: Draco's thoughts drifted to things that are unmentionable in this story.  
  
He pretended to read but was really looking at Hermione long brown hair now magically straightened and then his eyes drifted downwards to her eyes that were full of concentration and to her lovely neck that he would love to fill with red little bite marks and down to her chest that was slowly moving up and down. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Where is he playing at?:: Hermione thought ::what is he doing? Oh my, is he looking at me? He's looking at my chest? What in the name.? Wait, he's a guy too, all guys are like this, I cant to anything about it. I'm a little discussed but I mean Draco is a male too right? He's just being the sick perverted Draco we have come to know and love. ha::  
  
Hermione took the book she had and left the library to continue her work away from the silver lusting eyes of Draco.  
  
When Hermione got to the Fat Lady she said "Peanut Brittle" And walked in the room to find it only had 2 occupants since everyone else was outside in the snow. In the corner of the room was Ginny and she looked like she was almost asleep and by the fireplace in an armchair was Harry Potter. She considered her options and sat next to Harry who was also doing his History homework.  
  
"Hey," She said weakly  
  
"Oh, thank God its you, Herm I've been trying to do this stuff for hours. I cant stand it anymore. I really need you here."  
  
Hermione smiled inside and out.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. I'm here, I'm always here for you." Hermione tried to sound sexy but it turned out kind of like a cry for help and she quickly began reading Harry's book.  
  
  
  
The Cloak  
  
  
  
At supper the next day Hermione's thoughts were racing. I should tell someone, I should tell Harry at least. I mean what if something happens? I can't take on a person by myself but Harry could. Harry is strong and brave and Sexy. STOP! No, I can handle it I'll prove myself to everyone I'm a big girl and I can do whatever I want! And with that she left the great hall saying that she was going to go to bed early. Once she was at her room she decided to write a note just in case anything happened then they would be able to find her. She also thought it would be best if she used Harry's invisibility cloak but she didn't want to ask him just in case he found out what she was doing. At 10:30 Hermione snuck down to the Common room to find it empty. She quietly made her way up to the boys rooms. She snuck into Harry's room and the looked in his things trying to find the cloak. "Hermione?" Harrys voice yawned  
  
SHIT! "Ummm. yes?" She said innocently  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Harry sat up and looked around. His hair was messing and was falling all over the place.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said that I was trying to find your History homework?"  
  
"No." Harry said shortly  
  
"Well, okay, here it is. I just need to borrow your cloak, don't worry I'm not in trouble or anything, I just really need it, I promise I'll bring it back as soon as possible."  
  
"Can I help you?? I don't want you to get hurt or anything" ::He's worried about me? He's concerned? Of course he is, he may not be in love you you, but your still his friend. Stop getting all giddy over nothing!::  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I just really need it, trust me please Harry!  
  
"Fine, if you're sure, Hermione. Don't get yourself into something that you cant get out of. It's under my pillow. Here" he handed her his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Thanks Harry. You wont regret this."  
  
Hermione started for the door when she heard Harry call "Hermione?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Please be careful."  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"I will be."  
  
They hugged for a long time until it got uncomfortable and then Hermione left. In the next bed Ron was lying down with his eyes wide open.  
  
  
  
The Stranger  
  
  
  
Hermione's heart was racing. Had that hug meant something? Did Harry like her? He was really worried! The hug wasn't just a ordinary hug between friends. She knew that but she didn't know if Harry did. She threw the Cloak over here and snuck down to the dungeons. All at once her giddy feelings about Harry were gone when she realized why she was here, staring at the Dungeon door to the left. She looked both ways to make sure no one was there.  
  
"Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself and she knocked 3 times. The heavy door swung open but no one was opening it. Her heart rate quickened. The place was full of creepy candles floating along the walls; there were no other doors or windows. There were shadows in every corner and what looked like a bed to the far left.  
  
"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't come." Said a voice, the same strange voice from the closet.  
  
Mustering up all the braveness she contained she replied  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She stammered.  
  
The Door slammed shut and she heard the footsteps of the stranger and looked in the direction in which they were coming from. She couldn't see anything.  
  
"No, my pet. The question is how far are you willing to go to save your friends life?"  
  
"I'm not afraid." Hermione lied.  
  
"Sure you aren't. Now please kindly go over to the bed and we'll see what you're not scared of."  
  
"No. Who are you?" She tried to sound brave but fear kept creeping through.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out" and with that the stranger emerged from the darkness and forced Hermione to the wall and kissed her fiercely. Hermione kept her eyes wide open and didn't kiss back. She tried to take out her wand but the man.. no boy, was a lot stronger than her and he pulled it out of her hand. She tried to call out but the kissing muffled the sound.  
  
"Oh, how long I've been waiting to do this. This feels so good. Don't you like it?" the stranger said cruelly  
  
Now that he was in the light Hermione could see him. He had blonde hair, silver eyes full of lust and a slim yet muscular frame  
  
"Malfoy" Hermione Spat "Let me go this instant!"  
  
"Or what?" Draco said spinning Hermione's wand between 2 fingers. "You'll talk me to death? HA"  
  
He grabbed Her and threw her against the wall near the bed. He started kissing her, biting her lip, drawing blood. He stopped and ran his thumb along her bleeding lip. Hermione let out a small whimper. He took his thumb and put it into his mouth. 'Mmmm' he moaned. Hermione had never been more discussed in her life. She felt dumb and stupid for falling into his trap. Draco started to bite down her neck, drawing blood in some places. He stopped at her shirt and ripped it off. He started licking his way down to her chest.  
  
"Please stop. Stop it." She yelled again and again.  
  
"Who are you to stop me Mudblood? No one is going to hear you. No one even knows you're down here." He laughed  
  
"I know."  
  
Draco whipped around and saw a man standing in the dark. "FUCK!" Draco yelled and he grabbed his wand. "You do have good timing don't you? Why don't you mind your own fucking business." He spat.  
  
"Hermione IS my business" The man said and then he yelled a curse of some sort that made Draco fall to his knees unconscious. When the mysterious Man knew that Draco was down he ran over to the crying Hermione.  
  
"Are you okay? Obviously you're not okay. Here you are, bleeding and I'm asking you if you're okay."  
  
Hermione looked up into Green eyes  
  
"Harry?" She whispered  
  
"Yea, I'm here and Malfoy is in trouble. Don't worry, everything's all right now.  
  
"Hold me Harry" Hermione whispered through tears "I was so scared, Harry, I didn't now what to do, I thought that- oh, it was awful what I thought"  
  
"Its okay, I'm here, I wont let anything happen to you. This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have let you go. I should have gone with you."  
  
"No, Harry you don't understand. it's my fault! Its all my fault."  
  
"Shhhh. No its not"  
  
They laid on the bed and feel asleep; Hermione's head buried in Harry's Chest.  
  
  
  
The Truth  
  
  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning; at least she thought it was morning. She couldn't tell because there were no windows in the room. She felt a hand on her back and realized it was Harry's. The she realized it was her bare back and that she didn't have a shirt on. She suddenly felt self-conscious and tried to find her shirt. She slipped out of Harry's reach and looked for it. Harry moaned. "Don't leave" he whispered  
  
"I'm just trying to find my shirt" she said stupidly  
  
"But it was so nice, your so warm" he said  
  
"Everyone is going to be wondering where we are. We have to get back, Draco is already gone and he is probably going to make up lies."  
  
"Just 5 more minutes" Harry begged his friend lazily  
  
"But- oh alright you lazy bugger" She joked  
  
Harry was right, this felt so right! It felt like it was meant to be. She never wanted to leave Harry's arms ever again. She wanted to stay here forever. She felt save and secure and loved. But she knew loved Ron. She really did. Even if he wasn't as sexy or brave as Harry, she loved him. She wanted to Marry Ro- Her thoughts were interrupted again, but this time it wasn't Ron showing his affection. But it was Harry. He reached over and kissed Hermione on the lips. It was a gentle kiss. It was beautiful. It was perfect. But Ron's face came flashing into Hermione's Mind  
  
"Don't."  
  
Harry didn't seem to notice but kissed her more. Hermione tried again  
  
"..Stop."  
  
This time Harry stopped. His cheeks red.  
  
"Sorry," He mumbled." Shouldn't have done that. I'm being dumb, I'm so dumb. I'm sorry, and after last night even."  
  
Hermione smiled "Don't stop." She said. Harry melted.  
  
  
  
A/N Heheh- I love the whole "Don't stop" thing. I didn't make it up, but I just love it so much. OKAY! So, I just wanted to leave you all a nice little note. If you don't review, I will infact die  
  
SO REVIEW 


End file.
